


Destiel Crack Video

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know why I make this shit, Its a crack video so sue me, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: This is pretty dumb but you should totally watch it?





	

Its crack!

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZSR4z_As3k


End file.
